


Geeking Out- Freezer Burn

by mythras_fire



Series: Geeking Out [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you just call Captain America cute?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeking Out- Freezer Burn

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, Tony and Steve are sickeningly in love with each other and this is the kind of talk that goes on in the wee hours of the morning... hence i thought dialogue-only would be appropriate for the overhearing of this particular convo. (oh the things poor JARVIS has to listen to...)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~it's not like i'm projecting or anything though, nooo, nothing like that...~~

“I love kissing you.”

“Mmmm, ’course you do, what’s not to love?”

“Ha ha very funny. I also love the talking that comes with the kissing. Although how I could have fallen for someone with such a swollen head is probably due to “freezer burn”.

“Whatever! You know you love my swollen head. And my brains as well.”

“Tony!”

“Man, did you just walk right into that one or what?! But how could I resist when the resulting blush is just so… cute!”

“Did you just call Captain America cute?”

“Well, to be precise, I called his blushing cute but I see how you could make that connection… Why are you pinching the bridge of your nose like that and shaking your head, babe? Headache?”

“Yes, a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist-induced headache.”

“Wow, that sounds intense and exotic. Any known cure?”

“Hmmm, there is one thing.”

“Oh, well then, ask and you shall receive.”

“Lots. And lots. Of kisses. Very therapeutic I’ve noticed. Clears your head right up.”

“Yeps, empties one and fills the other.”

“Oh my gosh, Tony, you’re horrible, stop! No, not the kissing! Keep doing whatever it is you’re doing. Yes, that. Oh geez…”

“I love kissing you, too… Oh, and Cap?”

“Yes, Tony?”

“‘Freezer burn’?”

“What? It’s on my new-words list, just added it yesterday. Clint said it in conversation.”

“I’ll bet he did.”

“Why did you just kiss my forehead like that?”

“Because you’re just too…”

“Let me guess, cute?”

“Attaboy, now you’re catching on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, almost forgot to mention that I might have a teensy weensy blush!kink with regards to our beloved Captain here. Just in case you were wonderin' ;)


End file.
